LOVE POKE
by ChronoTriggerMan
Summary: Join Shinobu as she journeys through Kanto, meeting new friends, facing new challenges, and other fun stuff one would expect from a pokemon journey! HEADS UP FOR THOSE THAT READ THIS STORY AND LIKED IT: THE RATING IS CHANGED TO "M" DUE TO ME CHECKING IN ON HINATA HOUSE EVERY FEW CHAPTERS, AND WELL...VERY LITTLE HAPPENING THERE IS RATED "T" OR LOWER.
1. PROLOGUE

PRE-STORY NOTE: This story takes place around BLACK 2/WHITE 2, so expect things in Kanto not there in RED/BLUE, okay?

LOVE POKE

She looked out her window, bored out of her mind, and wanting to get out of the house. Shinobu was tired of all the craziness at Hinata House, and honestly wanted a change in scenery. There was one problem; though-she had no adventure to go on. But MAN, did she want to leave for a while. Keitaro only popped in occasionally, and his time with Naru, his wife…well, Shinobu barely got much good sleep with all the noise they made. Sarah was always walking in on her at the worst times, Su was showing signs of "affection" that Shinobu didn't want to partake in, and Mutsumi was…well, klutzy Mutsumi. Not much changed with her.

The wind blew a bit, and a piece of paper smacked her in the face. "What the..!" She quickly regained her composure, and saw it was telling of the Indigo League being open in 3 days. Shinobu saw this as her chance to leave, but another problem arose-how could she leave without anyone looking for her? "Wait, I've got an idea." She took out a flute, and played a short song, mournful yet catchy. She waited for something to happen. "…Should've known that wouldn't work. Why does all the useful stuff happen to Link?" Sorry, Shinobu. No Elegy of Emptiness statue for you.

She just decided to leave a note of her leaving. She packed her backpack, got her info guide, and headed to the train station. "All aboard!" the conductor yelled. She got onboard, and her journey had begun. What would she see? Who would she meet? What would she find? Find out next time on "LOVE POKE".


	2. Chapter 1

PRE-STORY NOTE: This story takes place around BLACK 2/WHITE 2, so expect things in Kanto not there in RED/BLUE, okay?

LOVE POKE  
CHAPTER 1: A WHOLE NEW WORLD

Shinobu had just stepped of the train in Saffron City. She never saw so many happy people in one place before. She continued south to Vermilion City, then through the Diglett's cave. Through the Viridian forest, then south to Pallet town. Along the way, she saw many people and Pokémon, just having a good time doing whatever; whether it be battles, food gathering, or just lazing about under a tree. She was excited to receive her first Pokémon. In Pallet town…

*BUMP*

"Oh, sorry, miss! I wasn't watching where I was going. My name is Shinobu!" The girl she ran into didn't respond; she just looked down. Almost afraid to address our young hero. As she stood there, a Caterpie crawled over her shoulder and looked at Shinobu, eyes full of curiosity. "Aw! Such a cute Pokémon!"

"…my name is Leaf. Sorry if I was quiet. I just don't talk to people much, and the ones I usually meet are rather nasty…this is Flick, my Pokémon. He's very outgoing, so he usually breaks the ice for me."

"Nice to meet you, Leaf! Like I said, my name's Shinobu! Do you know where Professor Oak's lab is?"

"I work as his assistant, and I was just on my way over there. Let me show you!" With that, Leaf guided Shinobu to the professor's lab. "Now, try to be courteous to Mr. Oak. He can get a bi talkative at times, so gently suggest that he get back on topic."

"'Mr. Oak'? Is he your dad?" Leaf looked away, a tear forming in her eye.

"…he took me in when my mom got arrested…"

"Oh…I'm sorry if I upset you, miss. I didn't know."

"Sniff…it is okay. He's really nice, and he helps me learn about Pokémon all day, so my life ain't bad." With that, she opened the door, and let Shinobu inside.

"Hello, you must be Shinobu. I received word you were coming. Your friend,uh…Keitaro is it..? Anyway, he told me to expect you here some time now."

"He must've seen my note that I was leaving. I hope he's not to upset…"

"Don't worry, miss. I'm sure he's just a bit worried about you leaving without much notice. Anyway, Leaf, can you get the three ready?"

"Aye, sir!" Leaf went into a side room with various lab equipment inside.

"Let's talk while we wait. So, you wish to become a Pokémon trainer, eh miss? Well, you need to be in relatively good health. There will be many mountains to climb, both physically and figuratively. You also will walk many miles, so you need to prepare for that. Am I clear?"

"Transparently, sir. I understand, and I'm willing to face all challenges I come across." Leaf arrives with three poke balls.

"Here they are, sir. I hope you're ready, Shinobu!"

"These 3 poke balls contain rare Pokémon. You get to choose one to start your journey. They are…"

*WHITE GLOW*

"…Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Bulbasaur is grass/poison. Charmander is fire, but fully evolved, its fire/flying. Squirtle is pure water. Take your pick." This was a tough choice. Shinobu thought about all angles, strengths and weaknesses, and ultimately decided…

"I'll take Squirtle. He reminds me of Tamachan back home."

*SHINOBU GOT SQUIRTLE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO NICKNAME YOUR POKEMON?*

"I'll name him…Tamachan! Is that ok?" Squirtle looked with approving eyes and a happy smile. "All right, Tamachan it is!"

"Here is your pokedex. This records data on Pokémon. I hope you catch many types. That will help me in my research. Oh! Before I forget, here are your poke balls. Catch Pokémon in them! Now Leaf, I want to speak with you for a minute." Oak pulled Leaf off to the side and talked with her. When she came back…

"Shinobu! Shinobu! I'm joining you on your journey! Mr. Oak said I could!"

"That's great! Happy to have you along!" Shinobu was very excited. Now, she wouldn't have to travel by herself! With this, her journey across Kanto began.


	3. Chapter 2

PRE-STORY NOTE: This story takes place around BLACK 2/WHITE 2, so expect things in Kanto not there in RED/BLUE, okay?

LOVE POKE

CHAPTER 2: A NEW ABILITY

Shinobu and Leaf had just left Pallet Town, and are now on Route 1. Shinobu decided to train Tamachan for the Viridian Forest. She knew that place was tough, and trainers abound. Before long, she found a gold-colored Spearow. "Whoa…this is my lucky day! A shiny Spearow!" Shinubo called out Tamachan and ordered him to use Bubble. This attack weakened the pokemon and knocked it out of the sky (Though it wasn't very up there to begin with…) it countered with peck, but Tamachan dodged quickly. "Okay…poke ball, GO!" The poke ball flew through the air and hit Spearow. Three shakes and a click later, it was her's.

*POKEDEX UPDATED. DATA ON SPEAROW COMPLETE. SPEAROW, THE TINY BIRD POKEMON. THIS POKEMON IS SMALL BUT QUICK, DARTING AROUND IT'S TERRITORY ON GUARD. IT SEES IN BLACK AND WHITE, AND EATS SMALL BUGS.*

That last line got Leaf's Caterpie extremely nervous.

*WOULD YOU LIKE TO GIVE A NICKNAME TO SPEAROW?*

"Hmm…well, she's strong willed, and looks like she has great fighting spirit. How 'bout…Motoko!" The Spearow looked at her with a slight look of unhappiness, but seemed satisfied with the name. "All right, you're Motoko! Let's get everyone healed up at the Pokémon Center!" The two trainers went to Viridian City and rested at the center. As they left, they heard a loud BANG and lots of screaming.

"What happened, miss?! What's going on?!"

The lady was frantic and scared. "The bathroom in my house blew up! I told my husband we needed better air circulation in there! Someone, HELP!"

"Leaf…I feel…weird…my head hurts…" Shinobu looked like she might collapse, but then Tamachan's poke ball started glowing, and he popped out, squirting water into the air. The water turned into pure energy, and flowed straight to Shinobu. She began to change, her skin turning to scales, small fins growing on her forearms and head, gills growing on her neck, her skin gaining a blue-ish tint. "Whoa! What happened…I haven't felt that dizzy since Kitsune slept in my room after having several too many…" She was quiet for a moment. "WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES?! WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A ZORA?!"

"Maybe you can help put the fire out, Shinobu!"

"Leaf, have you gone off the deep end?! How can I put this fire out?!"

"Well, Squirtle's chi energy fused with yours. You can control water! So maybe..?"

"Well, it's worth a shot…why not?" Shinobu focused, and a stream of water flowed from her hands onto the flames. In no time, the fire was extinguished.

"Thank you, kind girl! How can I repay you?"

"Well…do you have any idea as how to go back..?" Shinobu half-joked. After she said this, a bright glow surrounded her body, and she was back to being a normal girl. "Whoa…massive headache again…say, miss, ya' got any Advil..?" Everyone laughed, except Shinobu of course. A couple of days later…

"Okay, Leaf, I'm ready to go."

"Ya' sure? I mean, after last week…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure these powers can be controlled. Let's just continue our journey. Next stop, Viridian Forest!" Before they left…

*TAMACHAN LEARNED WITHDRAW!...TAMACHAN IS TRYING TO LEARN WATER GUN, BUT HE CANNOT LEARN MORE THAN 4 MOVES. WISH TO DELETE ONE TO LEARN WATER GUN?*

"Hmm…sure, why not!"

*WHICH MOVE WOULD YOU LIKE TO DELETE?*

"Withdraw, please."

*1, 2, AND…POOF! TAMACHAN FORGOT WITHDRAW…AND…TAMACHAN LEARNED WATER GUN!*

And with this, this chapter comes to a close. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 3

LOVE POKE: CHAPTER 2.5

CHECKING BACK AT HINATA HOUSE PART 1

"Hello..? Where are ya'? Shinobu!" Su was searching the whole house for her friend, whom she hadn't since yesterday. "SHINOBU!"

"Quiet, will ya'..? It's 11 o' clock at night…" Kitsune has passed out on the couch from all her drinking that day. Shinobu usually kept her in check, but with her gone…

"I'm scared…Shinobu wouldn't just disappear like this…I'm worried…" Su was very emotional, almost ready to cry a bit.

"Just keep your yuri complex to yourself…and let me sleep…Zzz…" Kitsune drifted off into dreams then. Su just stood there, gawking, completely speechless. Until…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU NO GOOD, DRUNKEN BITCH?!" Yep, Su was pissed, to say the least. She chased the now fully awake Kitsune all throughout the house, only being stopped by a VERY well timed opening of the bathroom door.

"Whew…thank goodness. You really saved me there…oh!" Kitsune was now the one speechless, as before her was a completely nude Naru walking out of the shower wrapped in a towel (have fun with that image, boys).

"Oh, hello Kitsune. What happened. I heard lots of crashing and slamming and Su cursing up a storm." Kitsune just stood there, quietly stuttering about this and that. Mainly about what just transpired in the last 76.12 seconds.

The shocked woman finally mustered some words, but not the ones she quite hoped. "I…think I'll…go to bed now…now that Su…is out cold…" Big mistake there, miss.

"What?! Su got knocked out?! What happened?!" Naru was very shocked to hear this news, and became very frantic, very quickly.

"You opened the door-" Kitsune was pushed aside and the bathroom door slammed shut to reveal Su, lying on the floor, mouth drooling slightly, completely knocked on her rear end by the door.

*GULP* was the only thing Kitsune could make come out of her mouth at this particular moment.

"We'll need to call an ambulance…" Naru stated plain as day while Motoko walked to see what happened.

"Why's everyone gathering arou-" Motoko stopped cold in her sentence when she saw Su. "Mamma Mia…"

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER OF "LOVE POKE"! FOR THOSE THAT DON'T KNOW, "YURI" IN JAPANESE ROUGHLY TRANSLATES TO "LESBIAN". FOR THOSE THAT DON'T GET THE WHOLE ONE-SIDED SU & SHINOBU THING, I'LL EXPLAIN IT LATER.


	5. Chapter 4

LOVE POKE

CHAPTER 3: INTO THE DEEP FOREST

"Well, are ya ready?"

"Not yet! Now, Motoko, use Peck!" Shinobu decided to train her team up a bit before heading off into the Viridian Forest. She knew that forests didn't have healing areas, and that lots of trainers are found inside. She wanted to be prepared.

"All right, poke ball, Go!" She threw the poke ball at the creature, watching as her target was absorbed by the ball, shook three times, and…

"Yes! I caught a Sewaddle!" Shinobu took out the pokedex, which now had updated information on the new Pokémon.

SEWADDLE. THIS GRASS AND BUG POKEMON IS OFTEN FOUND IN FORESTS, WHERE IT FEASTS ON LEAVES. IT ALSO MAKES CLOTHING OF SORTS OUT OF LEAVES USING SILK, BUT SOMETIMES GETS HELP FROM LEAVANNY. FORESTS WHERE IT LIVES ARE KNOWN FOR GOOD AREAS TO GROW PLANTS DUE TO THE COMPOST THAT IT HELPS MAKE.

Leaf's Caterpie's eyes glistened as it heard how similar of a diet it had with Shinobu's new team member. Shinobu brought out her new Pokémon and decided on a nickname.

"How 'bout I name you…Hmm, she's small, but very energetic. Also very inventive if the pokedex was right about the leafs to clothing part. Hmm…how's Kaolla sound?" The Pokémon, although noticeably tired, did it's best to jump in approval. It staggered as it tried to go on its back feet, but Motoko the spearow caught it before it fell.

"Let's head back to the Pokémon center for now. Come along guys!" The sewaddle and spearow followed her happily, while Leaf looked mildly frustrated.

"Shinobu, we've been to the Pokémon center 5 times now! How about you stop training, and just head into the forest?" Leaf was mad. You could tell in her voice.

"Fine, fine. Let's head there after everyone's healed up."

Leaf was still a bit miffed, but happy to finally get her traveling buddy on the move. "Don't be too long, okay?"

*7 MINUTES LATER*

"Okay, everyone's healed up, items stocked…"

"LET'S JUST GET MOVING!" Leaf was getting impatient, if you couldn't guess.

"Sheesh, calm down…anyway, let's get this show on the road!" Shinobu was FINALLY ready to travel through the long, winding maze that was Viridian Forest. Once inside, Shinobu and Leaf looked around to see where they had to go. However…

"Heya! You look like a decent trainer. Wanna battle?" A girl popped up out of nowhere. This blue-haired girl was a bit shorter than Shinobu, and wore a pair of hiking boots and khaki shorts. That's where the normalcy ends. She had her "top" wrapped in bandages, reminding our young hero of Motoko back home. "Well, what do ya say?"

Shinobu snapped out of her reminiscing of back home. "Oh, sorry. Sure, why not? How's about a double battle?"

The young girl grew excited at the prospect of this idea. "Awesome! By the way, my names Dawn!" Leaf just stared at her in bewilderment.

"'Dawn'? I know I've heard that name before…" Leaf muttered to herself. Any who, the battle started, with Shinobu leading off with Tamachan and Kaolla. Dawn brought out a Turtwig she called "Vern" and a Pidgey she called "Valiant". The two trainers began their battle while Leaf was still pondering.

"Tamachan, use Water Gun! Kaolla, use Bug Bite!" The two Pokémon did as told, knowing who to aim for.

"Vern, use Curse! Valiant, use Sand Attack!" The Pidgey flapped his wings hard, blowing up a cloud of sand that stopped the stream of water in its tracks. Turtwig glowed with a red, sinister light. As it glowed, Bug Bite made contact, but looked like it didn't do much…

'Drat…Curse lowers speed, but raises physical attack and defense…not good…' Shinobu thought this to herself as she saw Kaolla's attack do little to its target.

"Not bad, miss. Not bad at all!" Dawn was very excited about this fight, seeing her opponent was as strong as she was.

Continued next time…


End file.
